


Adam Noshimuri, You Are The Best Part Of Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e15 He Puko'a Kani 'Aina (A Coral Reef Strengthens Out Into Land), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was thinking about Adam, This is where I Love You, Steve McGarrett left off, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Adam Noshimuri, You Are The Best Part Of Me:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about Adam, This is where I Love You, Steve McGarrett left off, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little anxious, & pissed, He wants his fiancée, & lover, Adam Noshimuri, back with him, The Former Seal, & their Ohana were investigating the scene, The Five-O Commander was even more angrier, when he found that his lover was tasered, when he was taken from his place.

 

Steve couldn't help, but think of the way that his lover smiled, when he laughed at a joke or something else. The way, His strong arms comforted him, whenever he needs comforting, or had a nightmare. The best part of him, is the way that he kisses him, It makes him feel like everything is okay. He was brought back to the present, when his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came in.

 

"Steve, Just stay stronger for us a little bit longer, Also for Adam, Okay ?", The Blond said encouragingly, as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You got that right, They are gonna pay for messing with our ohana". They were getting ready to rescue, & get Adam back, when Tani Rey, & Junior Reigns came into the room in a hurry. "Jerry found a lead on Adam, Let's go", she said,as she spoke of their friend, Special Consultant, Jerry Ortega.

 

Junior concurred with what she said with a nod, "The Source is good, Captain Grover is loading up our weapons, & we are ready to go", Steve nodded, & said, "Let's do it". Danny led the way out, & met the big man on the way out. They loaded everything up, & were on the way to the crime scene in a matter minutes, as they were making their way there, The Five-O Commander said thinking to himself, **"Adam Noshimuri, You _are_ the best part of me"** , The rest of the drive was made in silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible seque!!!!*


End file.
